The One That Got Away
by kag15xXxinu17
Summary: It's summer after high school when we first met. Everything was sudden but I know it's love. He's the one that got away. I don't know what he's thinking to leave me like that but I swear that in another life, I will be his girl and make him stay with me. But I never thought that the other life would be him being my boss and me as his secretary.
1. Summer after High School

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Summer after high school, when we first met." – _The One That Got Away

There he is at the school's parking lot with his god-like body leaning on the trunk of his car. He's from the other school beside us but I don't care. I mean, it's free to stare right? His boyish face made an irritated look and using the black baller on his right wrist, he tied his silver hair in a low pony.

Cool.

In our school, we always have this event every summer to join forces with our neighboring school to have an outreach program for an orphanage. It's like a cultural festival for kids. You're not required to participate but it seems like there are really a lot who does and all of us has the freedom for no uniforms so most of us wear shorts and sleeveless. I skipped the first 3 years of doing it because it was summer vacation after all.

Scratch that, I was just lazy.

I, the Great Kagome (just kidding), attended this time because it's my last year and I want to do something worthwhile in preparation for college.

Also, I heard rumors that there are hot guys (be it human or demon) from the other school so I thought I'll give it a shot. Then voila! I found a hot half-breed guy with cute doggy ears. It's really awesome because I never thought that I'll get stress-relief from the ground floor while I'm here, staring out to him on the third floor of the school building.

Damn I love my eyes.

"Kagome! Will you give this costume to Sango later?" A baffled Eri asked.

_Ugh. I'm interrupted. _I thought. "Sure. Why?" I turned to her. Eri did the thinking pose. "Well, I still need to finish the other costumes in the Sewing Room." Then Eri sighed. "Really, I never thought that having this outreach thingy could be so much work. If only I have plans this summer so I could get away." She put the costume on my desk.

I laughed. "That's the problem. You don't have PLANS." Come to think of it, where is that god of a boy went to? "That's why you and Sango dragged me here. Ugh I should be out at the beach making the best summer love experience of my life!" She humphed. Staring out of the window again, oh there he is at a booth talking to another boy with a tiny ponytail at the back of his neck.

I laughed again. "But that's a problem too. NO ONE will bother to harass a girl with a flat chest like you." Then she snapped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Uh-oh. This is bad. I started to run for my life. Eri is like a monkey when she's happy, mad, or just wants to be a monkey.

In short, almost all the time.

When I mean monkey, I'd like to emphasize on the literal meaning. I'll explain while I journey down to the ground floor for my savior, Sango. She's waiting for the lunch orders from Wacdonalds. Anyway, as I was saying, Eri is like a monkey. With her petite (skin and bones) body, she just LOVES to grab hold on someone's neck and defies gravity (meaning, clinging on to us as if her life depends on it). But since she's a boney girl, our necks (especially mine) are bit by bit, being crushed.

I really need to get more friends.

"Come back here you… you… you insulter!" She yelled while running after me. The students who were in the hallway were laughing at us. I heard some of them saying "They're at it again, the monkey and the prey."

Unfortunately, this is a daily occurrence.

Okay I'm on the second floor now. A few more steps and I'll be on the ground floor. "Higurashi!" Someone called. _Ugh. Seriously?! _I thought. "Yes?" I turned around to see…

Hojo.

"Oh hi Hojo! I'm really in a hurry right now so let's talk later 'kay?" I asked and continued the journey to my savior without hearing his medicinal reply. Run. Run. Run. That's my mantra in times of danger such as this time. I looked behind to see where Eri was and damn, she's running like mad too.

I begin to get really scared for my neck now.

After looking behind me, I bumped into someone.

LIKE HARD.

"Ugh damn it wench! Look where you're going!" Ah. It's him, the god who ties his hair with a baller. I was on the ground and gladly, someone helped me up. Ah. It's her, the monkey with a flat chest. "Kagome you okay?" She asked. I just nodded. Eri is going to pay for this.

The god snorted. "Is she your friend? Tell her to say sorry since I was _really stained_ with what she did to me." I looked at him. Damn his attitude. But even with the soda splashed on his white beafer, he's still hot. "Dude, you shouldn't scare the girls here. This isn't our school you know. Besides, you should be a gentleman and helped her up." Ah. It's the boy with the tiny ponytail. Somehow, his smile is scaring the living shit out of me. He's such a creep or I don't know.

Maybe it's a guy thing.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry. It's really my fault because I wasn't looking." I said and smiled to them. The god was surprised and the creeper smiled even more. "If you like, I'll help you find a shirt so you can change." I continued.

"Thanks but I have my own so it's okay now." The god replied with a smirk. Well at least he appreciates my effort to apologize. "Well then, we'll be going now. If there's anything you need to know around here, I'll be on the third floor." I said and smiled again.

"Sure. What's your name?" The god asked still with that lovely smirk on his face.

"Kagome. You?" I asked.

"Call me Yash." He said, still smirking and shook hands with me.

Oh I'm beginning to like this guy.

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated :)**


	2. We Make-out in Your Mustang

**PriestessTeeTee – About the Eri thing, I was inspired by one of my best friends who's really like a monkey. She does that to us in our group especially to me (because she's closer to me) like ALL the time LOL I really need to get more normal friends.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_We make out in your Mustang, to Radiohead." – The One That Got Away_

I'm freakishly happy right now.

After my heavenly meeting with Yash (insert blush here), I realized he's not that bad. He immediately visited me on the third floor to ask me and my friends for lunch with them outside. When Sango arrived with our orders, he realized that my friends and I are going to eat in the room so he gave up and asked us out tomorrow after the festival. Of course I said yes. He's such the sweetest thing.

Okay I'm exaggerating but I like him so much already.

When Yash left, all my classmates were like whispering (because he's really hot) and Sango had this funny smile on her face. You know the smile when your best friend notices something fishy? That smile, the I-know-you-like-him smile. We arranged our tables so we can eat face-to-face.

"Sooooo Kags, who is he?" Sango asked still with that funny smile. "She bumped into him a while ago on the ground. Oh and his name's Yash. Isn't it cool?" Eri said.

"Are you Kagome now Eri?" I sighed. Why do I have this crazy feeling that these two won't stop pestering me about Yash? Eri laughed. "Oh c'mon. Just admit it. You like him. He likes you. And you'll live happily ever after." Now it's Sango's turn to laugh. "My friend, keep him already! You'll never know when the _monster _will steal him away from you."

Then on cue, the door opened to reveal the _monster_. She almost looks like me but the difference is, she's clingier to the guys and has lots of bad traits that annoy us to the max. Anyway, her name is Kikyou. She _was _my first best friend in high school but due to "certain circumstances", we don't speak to each other that much anymore. But since I'm such a good citizen (kidding), I still allow her to be in our group sometimes.

Kikyou went to the guys in our class and started to portray her "one of the boys" act. Yes people, her reason why she's clingy to the guys (ex. Sitting on their lap, holding their hand, etc.) is because she's "one of the boys".

Screw her.

"Well if Yash wanted to be with _monster _more than me, then I'll just give him away. It's his loss." I said smugly. My two best friends laughed. "Darn right it's his loss. I mean he'll never find a girl like Kags whose only happiness is to have food to eat." Sango said. "I agree there sister. Also, he'll never find a girl like Kags who had a lot of crazy video scandals." Eri added.

I sighed. What am I going to do without these two?

After lunch, we tried to finish setting up everything so we can go home early. Our class will be doing a Maid and Butler Café. I know it sounds cliché but it's just for a bunch of kids. Kids are pretty harmless when it comes to beautiful maids and handsome butlers. Anyway, I was helping with the design of the room. Sango will be in charge for the food and as for Eri, she makes the costumes.

It's really such a pain but we managed to finish everything. I was shocked to see that the time was 6 PM. But it looks like some of the students are going to stay for the night to finish their work. "Hey Kags! Leggo home?" Sango asked while sitting beside me on the floor. "Hmm." I moaned. What, I can't help it I'm tired.

"Where's Eri?" I asked.

"Oh shoot."

"Why?"

"I promised to stay behind for a while to help with the costumes."

Wait. So I'm going home alone? In the dark? Like on my own? "I see. Good luck with that." I said and stood up. "Sorry Kags. I'll just see you off, how's that?" Sango asked. That doesn't make me feel a lot better but at least she made an effort to protect me up to the school exit. "Sure." I replied.

I grabbed my bag and prepared to go home. I always go home alone in the afternoon but NOT in the night. It scares me.

Oh God help me.

Suddenly, walking down the stairs is like going down to my doom. This is going to be my first time to go home in the night and I can't call my mom to come for me because she's busy working. My brother Souta is staying over at his friend's house and my grandpa is well… old. Besides, he's better off having fun cleaning the shrine. You can't really expect gramps to protect me right? "It'll be okay Kags." Sango said.

Ugh.

Then Sango laughed. "I know! Why don't you ask Yash to walk you home?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I'm pretty sure that I was blushing. "We're not even that close yet Sango!" I exclaimed. But deep inside, I know that I want him to walk me home. "Hmm… Are you sure? I can ask him for you." She teased.

I didn't answer.

When we arrived on the ground, I saw _him _immediately. He stands out because of his striking and handsome features. I can feel my chest hurt to see him _happily chatting_ with the girls from my school along with some of his guy friends. It's only a crush but oh well.

I feel sick.

"Aww. It looks like he's going to stay for a while with those girls." Sango teased again. I sighed. "I have to go."

Sango laughed. "What the heck's so funny?" I asked. "Well that's because you look like you're going to cry." She said. Oh my gee. "I do?" I asked. She just nodded. Well it's that guy's fault not mine. I sighed again. Wait. What is it with me sighing today?

We were getting nearer and nearer to the exit when… "Higurashi!" someone called.

_Hojo. _I thought.

"Looks like you have a knight in shining armor Kags." Sango laughed. I ignored her and turned around to talk to Hojo. Well I do owe him since I promised to talk to him earlier. "Hey Hojo." I smiled. Sango nudged me then pointed to his arms. His arms were around his back hiding something.

_Oh no. Not another medicinal herb._

"Hi Higurashi! Well you see, since it's the end of high school, I want to give you something special." Hojo said. It was like slow motion. You know the way his arms come to face me. Then he showed me what I've been dying to avoid, medicinal…

Bouquet?

It's a bouquet of flowers! I was like in awe (even Sango) because this is the first time (in my opinion) that he treated me like a girl, not a patient. Then suddenly, all the students who were present applauded and cheered for Hojo. It's like their kid's doing a good job in growing-up. Well, it's been 4 years that he showered me with medicine and since he does it out in the public, the other students labeled us as the doctor and the patient (who never gets cured).

But he's making a scene…

I smiled widely and accepted the flowers. "Thank you Hojo! I'm really happy to be friends with you all this time." I said. He blushed and nodded. "Do you like to walk Kagome home?" Sango asked. I looked at Sango with wide eyes. Sure Hojo was a nice guy but he can't protect me out there! I know I'm exaggerating again but I still want Yash even if it's wishful thinking.

Hojo opened his mouth. "Are you-"

"Kagome?" It's _him._ He came! Hojo jaw dropped to Yash's handsomeness. "Uh yes?" I asked dumbly. "I'll take you home now. Sorry to keep you waiting." He said and winked.

"But-" Hojo was cut off again.

"Sorry boy but I'm the one who's taking her home today." He said with that smirk of his.

I think my heart just stopped.

Everything went by so fast. Hojo ran away for his life, Sango bid adieu, and as for me? I was sitting in _his_ car. I don't know why but my body just acted on its own, followed _him_ and sat there. I told him the directions to my house and for a while, the ride home was silent.

"So, who's that guy?" He asked with that irritated look on his face. "He's got a crush on me for 4 years but don't worry, we're only friends." I smiled at him. He sighed. DEEPLY.

"I see. You should have asked me to walk you home you know." He said.

"Well, you never crossed my mind. Sorry for not asking." I said coldly.

He raised his eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

What's my problem? He's really asking that? He was flirting with those girls... I just sighed and said that it's nothing. He turned on the radio. I don't know the title of the song but I'm pretty sure it's by Radiohead. Then I realized that his car is a red Mustang convertible.

Awesome.

We're getting close to my house. When we arrived, he didn't turn off the car and open the lock just yet.

"Hey. Did I do something wrong?" He asked. I looked at him. "Nope. Why?" I asked pretending to be cool. He sighed again. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

"Well I felt that I did so I'm sorry." He gave a small smile. Then he turned off the car and stepped out to walk around to my side and opened the door for me. So now he's a gentleman? I took hold of his offered hand and stepped out. "So you live in a shrine?" He asked seeing the shrine steps. I just nodded.

Oh c'mon! I was shocked!

"I can go up by myself so see you tomorrow?" I asked. At least I recovered a little. He nodded and turned around to his car. I grabbed his arm. He didn't turn to me. "Uhm… About what happened, well, you're forgiven. Whatever it is." Please don't turn around. I don't want him to see me blushing like mad. Then he held my hand. He turned and looked at me. Then he laughed seeing my blushing face.

"It's not funny! Besides, it's not every day that you'll get kissed on the cheek by some hot guy." I said still blushing.

"So now I'm hot?" He teased.

I pouted. "Never mind. Have a good night. Bye."

I turned around but he gripped my hand tighter and faced me to him. "It's fine if you don't want to admit it." He said. Then he chuckled. "Good night Kags. Bye." He let go of my hand. I smiled and waved as he drove off.

I hope he gives me a bouquet next time.

* * *

**Do you really think that they'll make out? LOL**

**Feedback is appreciated :)**


End file.
